


plastic galaxy | dreamnotfound

by okenny



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, College, DNF, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, M/M, Minecraft, Pining, chapters everyday, dreamnotfound, no one asked for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okenny/pseuds/okenny
Summary: george moves to maine to go to university, and there in a dark library he runs into a certain blonde haired someone. as time progresses, the pair grow to know each other, and eventually they get to know each other as more then friends.
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LOLW HI !! i’m on chrimmis break ( and am VERY bored ) so i decided to write some :) this is gonna be a short story ! remember to respect ccs! if they’re ever uncomfortable , i’ll immediately take this down !! please enjoy this quick little thing , and if you want give me suggestions in the comments ! please note, i am not in college, and i decided to make some things up for the sake of the plot haha! <3 with love , kenny

3rd person -

george was new this. ever since he moved to the states to attend university, he’s been feeling quite lonely. sure, he’s super happy to be in the states and even happier for this new opportunity, but he had to leave all of his friends behind in britain. it’s okay, however, since he can chat with them whenever he pleases. this does require some getting used to, he thinks.  
-  
george plops onto his new dorm bed, as uncomfortable as it may be. he decided to upgrade his dorm package, which means he gets his own room, with his roomate being across the hall. this is due to the fact that george doesn’t like anyone in his personal space, not even his closest friends. he moved here during the winter semester, as he took the spring semester off.  
-  
george’s pov-

i sigh and look out my small, dainty, window. i finished moving in last weekend, and classes start tomorrow. i’m currently at the university of southern maine, studying literature . it’s quite pretty here, especially in snowfall. maine is really different compared to london, but it’s a good different. i even feel a brisk change in air here. the campus is ethereal in the winter, and i usually dont say that about many things. i wish i were here when the leaves were changing, but i was back home.

shit - i have to buy my books ! classes are tomorrow, and i still haven’t traveled to the campus library to purchase my reading material! god damn it , how could i forget. looking at my clothes , i decide my sweats and sweater are okay enough to leave the dorm. throwing on a scarf and grabbing my gloves , i go to leave the room. my roommate is currently in his room playing video games, so i pop in and say goodbye. after gathering my sanity, i head down the stairs and out the building.  
-  
the library is only a few minutes away by walk, yet it feels like forever when it’s snowing. the scenery of campus is so pretty, but extremely cold. i scurry to the library doors.  
-  
the library is probably the biggest building on this side of campus. the high, vaulted ceiling’s combined with rows and rows of columned books makes for a old look, yet a darling one. i love the old aesthetic, and try to incorporate it with my everyday life. my clothes, decor, and even phone are all representing the dark academia look. it makes me feel warm and welcome, even in an unfamiliar place, such as this. i look at my list of books i need for this semester. this side of paradise and a farewell to arms are the first two books on my list. i wandered to the F section, in hopes of finding f. scott fitzgerald. it doesn’t take me long however, since he has a pretty big section. looking, i find every book besides the one i need. i guess this is what i get for trying to get my book last minute.  
-  
i head to the E section in hopes to find a farewell to arms in the ernest hemingway section. with luck, i find just the book i’m looking for. i look at my wristwatch, and it turns out to be 10 til 4. it’s going to get dark soon. the library closes at 7, so i decide to stay and start to catch up on reading.  
-  
finding a spot, i settle in and start to read. i’m on the 24th page when i hear a chair scoot out next to me. i turn to my left, and see a blonde hair boy sitting next to me. i look around and question why he decided to sit here. there’s so many other places to sit. i’m, like, the only one here. whatever.

“ hello ? “ i question the boy- or man ? he seems about the same age as me

“ oh, hi ! do you mind if i sit here ? “ he shoots back

well, uh you’re already sitting here ? i want to say, but can’t. i’m too nice for that. “ yeah, yeah it’s cool “

“ sweet ! what are you reading ? “ the man says

“ oh, uh. a farewell to arms, for a required class. “

“ hemingway ? that book is super good, a classic “

why is he taking to me? he has a book in hand, why isn’t he reading it. in utter confusion, i reply with “ yeah, it’s pretty okay so far “

“ what’s your name ? “ he questions

“ george . yours ? “

“ dream “

dream? what type of name is that ? maybe it’s a nickname ? i dunno, but it’s better not to question.

“ cool. why are you here ? “ i finally ask

“ oh !! you looked lonely, sitting by yourself “

“ i’m reading ,,, in a library. “

“ oh ! uh yeah, i guess so “ he says

okay , this is sort of awkward. i guess he just wanted to talk to me. valid, i probably look new here ( since i am ) .

“ alright , yeah. what book do you have there ? “

he stutters a bit, probably embarrassed from our last conversation.

“ oh , it’s the new jim crow : mass incarnation in the age of colourblindness “

“ oh. sweet. what are you studying ? i haven’t heard of that one . “

“ criminology!! you? “

“ yeah , uh , literature. not sure what i’m majoring in though, exactly.”

“ okay , george. going to be honest . this conversation is a drag. i don’t wanna talk about class! it hasn’t even started yet! “

oh. of course this is boring. why didn’t i change the subject? stupid stupid stupid

“ why don’t we go out and get coffee, yeah?” he then says, after pause

oh.

“ sure, i wouldn’t mind “ i look back at the man

oh, okay wow. he’s prettier then i remember him being ten minutes ago. why is everything on this campus so pretty ?

that’s probably why i feel out of place. everything here fits. everything here equals out, all in equal bliss and beauty.

it’s not fair to george, but at least he gets to observe it all, in all its wonders. just like this boy next to him. why did he come up to him? there was no real reason to, but for whatever, he was drawn to george. just like this college was, offering him a scholarship.

coming out of his thoughts, he refocus back on the face in front of him.

this is going to be a long winter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adventures at the coffee shop!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey !! happy holidays all !! :)) here’s another chapter ! also, sorry for any mistakes , i don’t proofread often <333 love you, kenny

“ the coffee shop is about a ten minute walk,, is that okay with you?” dream briskly asks me 

damn, i know how cold it is out there. I honestly dont know if i can make it, but regardless i sigh an agreement. 

as were walking, dream asks if i want to listen to music. I say yes, of course and not long after he is handing me an earbud and opening spotify. 

“ what do you like to listen to?”

“oh, old stuff, i guess.. like 80s and 90s music” i reply

he hums a response and quickly puts on a playlist. the first song to come on is make it big by wham. As were walking in melancholy next to each other, i hear the music abruptly switch. dream must have skipped the remainder of the song. I, honestly, cannot blame him. The song was 7 minutes long. then, i hear the start of where is my mind by pixies. 

Fuck

this fucking song . it brings back less then welcomed memories. times of pure sorrow, that were out of my control. complete oblivion. a time when nothing mattered. when i had nothing that mattered. yet, it was, and is, such a good song. I love it so much, but its as if there is a toxic relationship between me and the song. the type to plague you, even years after its over.

he had hoped dream hadnt picked up on his sudden pause.

alas , that was nothing more then a mere wish.

“ are you okay, george ? “

“ are you cold?”

“do you want to go back to your dorm?” dream rushed out a mile a minute.

how could i tell him i lost my cool over something so simple like a song? i couldnt, of course.

“no, sorry, im alright.” george smiled up at dream.

dream

why was he the only person to even make an attempt to talk to me these past few weeks? even if i just met him, i am eternally grateful for him. i think that if i had to go one more day without someone to talk to i might just loose my mind. not even my roommate made an attempt to talk to me. of course, i didnt try to talk to him either, with our only encounters being the necessities.   
dream looked at me skeptically, “ you sure? i know it must be strange going out to coffee with a complete stranger.”

the rest of the walk was silent. 

-

as we walked into the nearby town, i asked a question i had been meaning to. “ whats the coffee shop were going to like?”

“oh yeah, i probably should have told you, my apologies! Its a small coffee shop at the town square that not many people know about, but the coffee is to die for.” he responds

“oh . i dont like coffee.” i reply

“I- what? why are we going to a coffee shop then? why didnt you tell me?” dream laughs out, exasperated. 

“well - im sorry! I figured they have tea, yes?”

“oh how stereotypical. the brit wanting tea” dream teases

“well , sorry its what i grew up with!” i reply back, unable to hide the smile in my words.

“ well- yes! they do have tea! but you also should have told me you don't like coffee.” he slyly remarks  
-  
-  
as we walk into the coffee shop, the bitter aroma of coco hits my nose. it is pleasant, yet extremely drowning. i look around the small brink building. the interior is equipped with bookcases featuring vines and hanging lights. potted plants line the floor and different vinyls are stacked next to a record player. this place certainly likes to appeal to the college kids, but i cant blame them. The atmosphere is quite pleasant, and quite frankly i could get used to this place.  
-  
after getting out drinks, me chai tea and dream cold brew, we find a table at the front of the store. it is next to a big bay window fashioning a window seat. as we get settled, dream decides to make small talk. we talk about things like class, maine, and the university. i learn more about him, that he comes from florida and back home he has a cat and a sister. i tell him a little bit about myself, how i was raised in london but moved away from my parents at 16 to live with my grandma. i didnt tell him all the details, of course, as that was talk for another time.   
-  
“ dream, what are you doing ? “ i wondered as we walked through the town 

“oh nothing nothing -“ he stuttered back, shielding his hands from me 

“ no, tell me-“ just as i was finishing my sentence i feel a ball of wet hit my neck. it was, of course, a snowball.

“ dream !! what the hell!” i tried to sound annoyed, but of course, my laughter shown through.

“ you should’ve seen your-“ he was cut off by me plummeting a snowball at him. it hit his face, and he fell into the road 

“ damn, be careful! “ i shouted at him.

“ don’t worry, no ones out this time of year!” he replied cheekily. 

i go to help him up, talking his hand. he stands up and brushes his pants off. 

i started walking, assuming he’s following. but when i didn’t hear his steps, i turned around and saw his standing there.

“ dream ? dream come on- mmpf” i was abruptly cut off by dreams arms wrapping around my waist and hoisting me up. 

“ wha- what are you doing !! put me down “ i shrieked, but he didn’t budge. 

soon, i felt my body engulfed by cold. he had thrown me into the snow.

“ dream, i cannot believe you! why would you do that! i cant go back to my dorm soaking! “

“ oh- fuck, sorry” dream replies, sounding actually sorry. 

“ it - its fine, i’ll just take a walk or- something” 

“ no no ! it’s cold. come back to my place, i have an apartment! “ he says, quickly 

shit, i forgot he’s lived here for longer then me. 

“ yeah- yeah sure, that works.” i reply 

well, this isn’t how i expected this to go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter, haha! notice the title change !!! this is the last time haha,,, this one was super fun to write :) again, apologies for any errors!! have a great night/ day, kenny <3

the walk to dreams apartment was freezing, and when i say freezing, i mean i was fucking frozen by the time we got to his place. luckily, his apartment was in town, so the walk was (barely) bearable. his apartment was on the second floor. it was an apartment only for college students, called the grove. he was telling me about his roomate as we came to a stop at his room. 

“ well, here we are. it isn’t much but it’s noble work” he remarks, opening his door. 

as i step into the flat, i peer around. to my right was a decent sized living room with a bumped out window with a small dining table at it. it featured a full sized christmas tree, more then my small dorm could handle. to my left was a moderately sized kitchen. a hallway was in between the two, seeming to lead to the bedrooms.

“it’s nice,, feels very cozy in here” i reply after taking it all in

“thank you, i designed the accessories myself. my roommate is never any help” he sighs 

“well, it looks nice,,” i say back to him as he turns to face me 

“kay’ why don’t you sit in the living room while i make hot chocolate? “ he asks

damn. that one hit hard. i haven’t had someone offer to do something for me for months. i happily accept, going to the couch. 

the leather isn’t necessarily comfortable, yet it isn’t uncomfortable either. just, alright. the blanket however, is a different story. dream asks me to open netflix, and that i do. i click on his profile and decide to put on a holiday baking show. they’re always my favorites around the cheerful season. while i’ve never quite cared for christmas itself, i’ve always loved the warm vibe the time of year gave off. the smell of cookies, snow falling, people laughing, hot chocolate warming. the fresh smell of pine or baked goods wherever i go. but my favorite has always been the christmas music. it’s just so, happy.

“here you go, princess” dream chuckles out as he hands me the warm mug. 

i sign back and give a small thank you, taking the drink in hand. 

“ so, what are your plans for the night?” dream asks, making small talk

“well, just to go home and get ready for tomorrow, i guess. quite boring” i shrug 

“what times your first class? mines not until 2, i only have one class mondays!”

“ah, i have three, but my first starts at quarter til 12.” i see dream perk up a bit at this.

“would you like to spend the night here? we’re supposed to get a bad snowstorm and i wouldn’t want you walking across town and campus to get home,, and you can get back tomorrow with enough time to ge-“

he’s rambling. ive noticed that about him, even though we just met. it’s nice 

i contemplate for a second, before deciding theres nothing to loose, replying with a “yes”

“fantastic!! you take my bed? it’s way more warm there?” he asks, but it’s more of a statement.

“no, you take the bed. besides, with your height i dont think you can fit on this couch” i chuckle out, earning a laugh from dream as well. 

“ then it’s decided. we both take my bed, it’s a queen?” he shrugs

honestly, i’m too tired to say no. it’s not a big deal, anyways. i glance at my clock. it reads 8. honestly, it’s not very late, but this is the most i’ve done in weeks, so i’m exhausted. 

i yawn, then dream, sitting next to me now, asks if we want to go into his room to sleep. i happily oblige. 

“cmon. i have spare clothes you can sleep in” he says as we make our way to his room, at the end of his hall. 

ive noticed dreams demeanor has changed completely. the rest of the day, he was making sly remarks and throwing me into the snow. now, he has a completely different vibe. way softer, and warm. it’s a nice contrast. i like him this way.

despite only knowing him for a day, we’ve gotten quite friendly with eachother. honestly, it’s not too hard to make friends my age. we all think the same and want the same things. well, most of us. some are definitely more perverted then others. i’m just talking about video games here, not getting drunk and whatnot. regardless, dream makes a good addition to my life. definitely something i needed.

i change into the hoodie and sweatpants he gave me and watch as he walks into his bathroom to get ready for the night. i lay on his bed, looking at the glow stars on his ceiling. he is, for a college student, quite a dork. i mean, i may be kiddish but glow stars- really ? though, i must admit i find it oddly comforting and cute. 

dream walks back into the room and catches me looking at the stars. 

“oh- you like those?” he asks, and i can’t help but shake my head yes in response.

he takes his own liberty to plop down onto the bed- his bed, next to me. 

his arm reaches towards the sky, pointing at fake stars on his ceiling.

“ i arranged them in constellation form. looking at them helps me sleep.” he says to me. i just hum in response, urging him to go on.

“see the W looking one? that’s cassiopeia. it’s one of my favorite constellations. see, the myth behind her was that cassiopeia declared her daughter more beautiful then the nymphs, and poseidon, angered, sends cetus to attack cassiopeias city.” 

he says more, but i’m not exactly listening. sure, i want to be, but his voice is soothing me to sleep.

i fall asleep that night, gazing at the plastic galaxy with dream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mornings at dreams apartment :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii !! enjoy this quick filler chapter :)) i promise some dnf soon !! maybe in two chapters:) i hope you all have a fantastic day :))) with love, kenny

i awake to the smell of coffee brewing. i sit up and notice i’ve been covered by a small blanket. i look to my left and see dream, still sleeping. he looks extra pretty with the sunlight hitting his already golden hair. after a few minutes of rubbing the sleep out of my eyes i decide to get up. looking at dreams clock, it reads 9. not a shocker, i usually get up fairly early.

walking to the kitchen, i see dreams roomate, sam, who i was told about the other day. he’s brewing coffee .

“hi” he turns to look at me.

“good morning” he smiles back. 

“do you like eggs? scrambled or fried?” i ask to him. i had to repay dream for letting me crash at his place.

“scrambled. same with dream. thanks, dude. coffee is almost ready.” sam replies before walking into the living room and sitting down. 

i get to work, getting out eggs and milk. i turn the stove on and whisk the ingredients together, pouring it into the warm pan. soon, the smell of cooking eggs covers the bitter coffee scent. i hear footsteps behind me.

“goood morning” i hear a sleep-filled voice say behind me, stretching his Os.

“hi” i promptly say back to him, continuing to break the eggs in the pan. 

“thanks for making breakfast,” he says while hoisting himself up onto the counter.

“yeah. no problem, thanks for letting me stay here” 

“of course! anytime. maybe next time we could play mario kart?” dream smiles

“how about right now?” we hear a voice shout from the living room. 

“sure man. you don’t have classes til later, right?” he confirms with me. i hum a reply. he smiles and starts to get out plates and forks.  
—  
after eating the eggs, we all three sit on the couch with switch remotes in hand. i pick link, dream picks baby mario, and sam dry bones. 

“link? he isn’t even an original mario kart character!” dream jokes with me

“you’re BABY mario. cmon” i shout back. sam smiles at our banters 

“yknow, it’s nice to see you this happy, dream. been a while” sam joins. 

i glance at dream 

“yeah, yeah sam. whatever” dream concentrates on the track instead of talking. 

after a few more rounds of sam destroying us, we finally give up.

“thanks for the eggs. was real good” sam says up at me, as i stand.

“yeah, of course. thanks for letting me crash here.” i get some “any times” in reply. 

i don’t believe i brought much here besides my phone, book, money, and clothes. i snatch the three off of the table and go to change.

“here’s your clothes” dream says, running to his room and grabbing a bag with them in it.

i go to thank him, but instead he says “just wear my clothes home. not a big deal” i smile a reply and go to the door to put on my shoes to leave.

“hey!” dream shouts after me, coming to the door.

“i really enjoyed hanging out with you! we should do it again sometime,, here’s my number” he hands me his phone with his number up. 

“oh! right yeah..” i stammer out, putting his number in my phone.

“text me when you get home?” he asks

i nod a reply and say my goodbyes to the both of them, leaving the apartment. i walk down the stairs and out into the cold. i shiver among impact, but am grateful of dreams hoodie. it’s way warmer then my thin sweater wouldve been. 

the walk back to my dorm was very cold. despite that, the town was still all lit up for christmas, so at least the sight was pretty.  
—  
back at the dorm, i literally flop right back onto my couch. classes don’t start for another 40 minutes. i don’t plan on doing much until then. actually, i don’t plan on doing anything. laying here until i need to pack up and go to classes. i start to think about last night and this morning. god, dream is really nice. the fact that he came up to me because i looked lonely is incredibly sweet. not only that but he’s actually cool, not a creep like i sometimes run into. so far, he’s my favorite person on this campus.

i hope to see him again soon.

“hey dream. i made it home :)”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george is invited back to dreams apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey all !! hope you all r well :)) writing this is vv fun ! next update is tomorrow :) sorry if this is moving fast, it is just meant to be a short story ( that may change tho haha) :) the real dnf is coming next chapter !! also, my twitter is @okennny ! i make art there sometimes haha :) anyways, enjoy ! luv, kenny

class was a bore. i basically sat there for an hour and listened to my professor ramble on about class rules. why? i dunno. were literally college students. we don’t need the terms and conditions of everything in our lives. it seems like a fairly easy class, however. after i exited the building, i checked my phone. it turns out I got 2 missed messages from dream. I check our previous message log. 

they read:  
-  
‘hey dream. i made it home :)” 

“oh, sweet. was it bad out there?”

“a little chilly, but not too bad. did u hear ab the snow storm later? its supposed to be worse than yesterdays !”

“yeah i did haha. what classes u have tomorrow?”

“oh! only 1 at 10. why?”

“wanna come over again? sams having a friend over and i think were gonna binge Christmas movies. classes will probably be cancelled 4 tomorrow due to the storm”

“sure!! txt u after class?”

“yeah, have fun i guess lul”   
-  
the two recent messages read   
“HELP”

“jk what time r ur classes over”

i sigh and promptly reply back with a simple “5 sir”

he replies within minutes with “ k u wanna come at 6? sams buddy is coming at 6:30 lol”

i reply back in agreement and head to my next class.  
-  
about two hours and two classes over, i head to my dorm. i reach my dorm at about 5:30. i pop into my room, gathering what ill need for the night. i often worry about plans, so i text dream a quick “im staying over, yes?” in which he replies with a simple “yeah”. i gather what i need and head to my closet. i decide on a printed sweater and sweatpants, wanting to be as comfortable as i can. i get my remaining things, a power cable, my phone, and a stuffed animal to use as a pillow. look, its comfortable, okay?   
-  
minutes later, i arrive at his building.

“ hey. let me in.” i swiftly text dream

a door opens in front of me, and there dream is, standing. 

“ hi, sorry i forgot about you” he says

“oh, how nice.” i reply, rolling my eyes. 

he lets me in with a gesture and i walk in, hit with the smell of something burning. i give dream a look and he simply points to the kitchen. i walk in and see burnt cookies on the stove.

“these are prepackaged cookies. how on earth did you manage to mess it up.” i give dream yet another look. 

“look okay its harder then i thought.”

“do you have butter, flour, sugar, vanilla, eggs, salt and milk?” i question him.

“yeah, somewhere in the cabinets. i dunno, as you see i don’t cook.”

“here, ill make butter cookies before sams buddy arrives.” i reply

“see, this is why im friends with you, george” he jokingly remarks.

“whatever, this wont take long” i laugh back.   
-  
the cookies are currently in the oven. i learned how to cook and bake from my years with my grandma. she would teach me and as she got older i started to make things for her instead. i do miss her dearly. this is not the time for regret, however. i get the cookies out of the oven, and dip them in chocolate. butter cookies are one of my favorite treats this time of year. even though dream didn’t have the right piping tips, they still turned out tasting good. 

a bit after i finish the cookies i hear the door open and sam greeting someone, who i assume is his friend.

“nick, this is george, dreams buddy.” sam introduces me

“jesus, are you their maid or something? theyre making you bake cookies for them? honestly, they need it, neither of them can cook.” this nick guy rambles.

“ i can see that.” i say glancing to the burnt cookies sitting on the counter. 

we all four laugh, dream finding movies to watch. i gather the cookies on a tray and walk them to the living room, as well as four cups of hot chocolate, per sams request. 

“thank you, george. seriously” dream smiles up at me, patting a spot next to him on the couch. 

“its no big deal. i love baking, reminds me of home” i smile back.

“oh, love baking i hear? that’s good, maybe youll just have to live here and bake for us” dream comments back. 

im not entirely opposed to the idea, even if it is just a joke. living with dream and sam would be much more fun then living with my roommate. it isn’t like he isn’t nice he just,, is boring, i guess. i think us both being lazy doesn’t help much. anyways, sam and nick find their way to the other couch, and dream gets up to get blankets. he gives sam and nick two, and hands me one. 

“wheres yours?” i question him

“ah, we don’t have any others. sam only sleeps with one and i two.” he replies sheepishly

oh. “well, we can share. we literally shared a bed, i dont care” i remark  
-  
soon into the second movie, The Night Before (great movie by the way. very funny.) i notice dream nodding off. i check the clock, it reads 9:15. i look back at dream. he looks peaceful sleeping. i wonder if he always falls asleep this early.

as if reading my mind, sam says “he usually stays up late working via computer, so the days he doesn’t have anything to do he falls asleep early.”  
ah, i understand that. when i was living in london with my grandma, i got a part time job so i could pay her for letting me stay with her. of course, she was opposed to the idea, but i insisted. the job usually left me getting home at 1 or 2 am, as it was a 24 hour gas station. no matter how much i miss britian, i will never miss that place.

i look to dream one more time before covering him up more with the blanket. even though we only met, i consider him my best friend. see, he has no competition, as hes my only friend currently. i cant help looking at him fondly. its not my fault hes the most stunning person in this mostly bleak town. if he ever wanted, id be glad to grow closer. to be fair, ive always had a hard time deciding if my feelings are platonic or romantic. but, alas, i just have a crush on him because hes nice to me and hot. i know we will never grow any more then friends. after all, we literally just met.

that’s okay, though. being here with dream is more then i could ask for.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii :) not much dnf this chapter, but i didn’t wanna rush it!! since there was a time skip, there’s gonna be a lot of dnf next chapter! i’ll post it tonight !! also, my apologies to anyone who lives in maine and is like “ that place does exist “ haha, i’m making some of this up. okay, enjoy :)

-  
the third movie is on. it’s elf, as we all decided to watch something that we’d know we would like. i look over at sam and nick, each at their respective sides of the couch. nicks shoving his face with cookies as sams contently watching the screen. i wonder how their friends. nick seems constantly upbeat, making snark recalls. sam seems more reserved and softer. of course, i haven’t know either for long.

i look over at dream. his eyes are still shut, as he’s been sleeping for the past hour. he looks madly uncomfortable. his neck is strained over the back of the couch. i’m worried that he’s going to get neck pains from sleeping like that. i glance up at his sleeping face, even through neck pains, he still looks pleased with slumber. 

how do i move him into a more comfortable spot without bothering him? i look around. i most likely cannot carry him to his room, as he’s a whole few inches taller then me. maybe i can just push him over? i decide against this, as he’ll most definitely wake up. 

i turn back to the television. maybe i’ll just let him sleep like that. there isn’t anything we’ve got to do tomorrow, and i can help him with his neck.   
-  
the movie is softly humming in the back. i feel my eyes start to get heavy. i’m not quite sure what time it is, or even what movie we’re watching. dreams head has lulled to the side, resting on his shoulder. that still can’t be good for his neck. though, i am not one to talk, as i’m doing the same. 

i’m slumped into dreams side, just like i was before, but now i’ve lost any gain of control over my body, as i drift into sleep. 

i soon enter a limbo, knowing i’m awake and that i’m not sleeping, but still feeling dreary and that i am indeed sleeping. 

i feel a soft thud come down on my head. i awake with a startle, but i don’t move anything but my eyes. i glance up, and see dreams head resting on mine. 

i sigh. i’m probably a better resting spot then the nonexistent pillow. i allow myself to lean into him further, entering a deep sleep.   
—  
my eyes flutter open, catching sight of the closed blinds, with an illuminating light trying to shine through. the first thing i notice is that i’ve been moved from my original sleeping spot, next to dream, to now being sprawled across the couch. i sit up, looking to the kitchen.

“mornin’” a groggy voice chatters.

“good morning” i yawn out

i notice dream in the kitchen, brewing tea on the oven. i stand up, and walk to a bar stool.

“have you looked outside? you should” dream remarks, glancing up at me.

i stand up and walk to the window, opening the blind. 

outside, it’s a winter wonderland. truly. snow is mounded on the ground, it has to be at least 7 inches out there. snow is still tornadoing around, falling to the ground. it’s really, truly, magnificent. i smile. it feels nice to be here, with my friend, in the middle of a beautiful event. 

i walk back to the kitchen and meet with dream there. he’s currently stirring the tea. 

“what type” i ask

“blueberry” he softly replies

i watch him grab out two glass cups from the cabinet. they’re beautiful, being clear with buffed out glass in the shape of flowers for a handle. at the bottom are leaves, with a bird in the middle of the glass. they look antique. 

i watch him pour tea in both glasses. he tops them off with dried flowers. 

“for someone who can’t cook, you surely can make a beautiful cup of tea” i chucked

he just nods, walking into the living room with both glasses. i walk in after him, taking a glass and sitting down next to him, in the same spot we were the night before. i sit cross legged, dream next to me with his knees to his chest. 

we sit there, sipping our tea and smiling in each others company

-

about two weeks have passed by, and life on campus is getting much easier. my classes are going smoothly and i’ve adapted to living in america quite well. 

me and dream have only gotten closer. we often visit the small town near us, orono. we especially like getting coffee there, at a place called nest. we often play video games together when we’re not actually with each other. 

today, it’s a cold saturday. i awoke at dreams place, and now we’re sitting on the couch eating eggs together. 

“what do you wanna do today?” dream rushes out 

“mmm,, i dunno. we’ve already done everything around here” i reply, thinking

“why don’t we drive to bar harbor? have you ever been?”

bar harbor. ive heard of it, but never been “no” i simply reply.

“then we have to go! it’s beautiful there, and it’s only about an hour drive” he responds 

i sigh, glancing at him. it’s not like i don’t want to go, no, it’s more like i feel incredibly overwhelmed with this all. i went from living in london with my grandma to moving here and (essentially) living and doing everything with my best friend. 

“cmon! we’re already ready , let’s go” he says, pulling me off the couch.

“aright, alright” i reply, following him

honestly, i cant wait for the day ahead of me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream and george take a trip to bar harbor and see the galaxy once more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! sorry for the update so late aaaa it’s currently 5:12 am, and i’m exhausted. that being said, there will probably be errors in this!! my apologies! i hope you all have a good day :) more dnf next chapter hopefully !! i love u all , kenny

“what do you wanna listen to” dream asks, getting in the car.

“oh, uh, anything..” i reply, not putting much thought into it.

he sighs, turns to me, looks at me for a minute, then turns to his phone. he shuffles a playlist, for me to soon realize is all artic monkeys songs.

“were taking the back way, it only adds about 20 minutes” he says, not giving me much of an option. i nod my head in reply to be sure he knows i understand. we pull out of the parking lot, and are soon onto park street.  
-  
after about 15 minutes of scilence, we turn onto 178.  
“so. what do you think of maine so far? i know you’ve only been here for about a month” he asks me

“honestly, i like it better then London. sure, the city is pretty, but that’s the problem. i like the small town vibe more. especially the stargazing here” i reply, simply

dream hums a response, before saying “anything about London you specifically miss?”

i think about this question for a few moments. i figure telling him about my life back in britian isn’t oversharing. “well, before moving here i lived with my grandma. well, i guess used to? i moved in with her whenever i was 16, but she died last summer. my parents figured it would be good for me to get a change of scenery. that’s when we started looking for universities in the states. this one reached out to us, so here i am. i do, however, miss my friends back home.” i think of them. to be honest, we weren’t incredibly close, but i still miss them.

“ah, i see. sorry to hear that, george. i hope that my company has been a good distraction from your life back home” he reaches out and grabs my hand, out of comfort. i smile at him.

“thank you, dream. honestly, without you i don’t know where id be right now. probably eating instant ramen on my bed playing Minecraft.” we both laugh at this. i wanna be yours starts playing through dreams phone, as we drive through the woods. i look around, taking in the scenery.  
-  
the rest of the trip is filled with upbeat tunes and ecstatic chattering. were on the homestretch, about 30 minutes left. i look to dream, hand sticking out the window, hair waving in the breeze, and hand (still) on mine. i start laughing

“i- what? ” dream questions me, smiling. i look away

“nothing, nothing im just” i look at dream once more

“just what” he questions, smile never leaving his face

“happy” i laugh once more, we both do. noting was actually funny, but being together, laughing, felt good.  
-  
we pull into the small town of bar harbor. bright, cottage like buildings line the roads. from dreams car we can barely see the harbor, but the masts of sailboats poke over rooves. dream pulls into a small parking lot, and eventually finds a place to reside.

“where are we going?” i ask dream, having not asked it before

“a place called Lompoc café & books” dream replies, unbuckling. 

i unbuckle after him, and step into the chilly air. i look behind us, and there is a small brown building with a patio featuring hanging lights. it looks very cozy, even better then the one back home. 

-

we walk in, and it’s pretty much how i thought. by the title, i assumed there would be books. that definitely checked out, as there’s a whole wall of book shelves. next to this is the food and drink checkout. i order plain tea and breakfast (again) and dream just gets hot coffee. the only seating is outside, so we head there.

we find a nice spot on the patio to sit, under the trees. it may be a nippy day but it’s at least bearable. 

“i’ll be right back” dream remarks, going to get our food and drinks.  
-  
he returns moments after with our order along with a book, titled robinson crusoe. i, of course, know this book, as it is a classic. ive read it a few times, as it is pretty good, despite being quite outdated. 

“shall we read while we dine?” dream warmly smiles as he places our drinks down.

“why of course” i reply in a posh voice, matching his. 

dream starts “ i was born in the year 1632..”  
-  
about an hour has passed, and of course, we haven’t finished the book. but, we are done with our food and drinks so we decide to leave. it isn’t like we can’t pick back up where we left off. 

“do you have a copy of this book?” dream looks at me

“no, i had to read it in an ap class last year, they were provided by the school” i reply.

he decides to buy me the book.

after handing it to me, i smile and say “ you didn’t have to”

“i know, but i wanted to” was the only thing he replied with.  
-  
the time read 8:47 pm, and we are currently sitting in dreams car, overlooking the bay. he found a nice spot to park near acadia national park. as we sit, the milky way stretches its wings across the painted sky. a sight i would’ve never seen in london. hozier is gently playing in the back, and me and dream are just gazing at the stars.

“cmon” he says, unbuckling and getting out of the car

while i do not know what we’re doing, i follow. he grabs something out of his trunk, then follows a path to the beach.

“but- won’t it be cold down there?” i question 

“yeah, but it’s okay” he simply responds

i believe him, and follow.

the walk to the beach was calming. sure, the background music of dreams car was nice but nothing can compare to the crashing of waves. we reach a spot dream must be content with, as he unfolds a blanket and lays it down. not long after, he is sitting on the cloth and motioning for me to do the same. i do.

i sit next to him, and gaze into the sea. i cant describe it. maybe it’s a word i’ve used before- but this moment- everything about it, dream, the stars, the sea- everything is ethereal. perfect. everything is as it should be. 

i look to dream. he’s looking at me. we both smile. i find his smile often contagious. it warms my heart, and i wish my smile does the same. 

dream falls to his back and grabs my arm, pulling me down as well. even when we’re down, his grasp on my wrist doesn’t let up. 

“thank you” i say out of the blue

he just raises an eyebrow in confusion.

“for?” he starts 

“everything” is all i say. there’s no need to say more.

we lay there, and i recall weeks prior, laying in dreams bed and gazing at his plastic galaxy. this feels like an upgrade. we’re still laying together, just under the real galaxy now. 

it’s here. it’s real. he’s real, and so am i. i haven’t dreamed up these past few weeks.

“you’re so pretty” i hear a voice whisper next to me

i know who said it. i know he said it, i don’t have to ask. instead of acting surprised or like i didn’t hear him, i just simply slip his hold on my wrist to my hand. that should be enough, for now.

and so, here i am, laying under the real galaxy with dream, hand and hand. a lot has changed these past weeks. 

dream may own his own plastic galaxy but this, this beautiful nebula above us, is our galaxy.


End file.
